


Unforgettable Scar

by TokiKurp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dhoot, Dobenhoot, Gen, Memory, Scar, Unforgettable memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While meditating on a rainy afternoon, an unforgettable memory comes back to Dobengal while he meditates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so before you read, let me do some explaining first. You might be thinking, who the fuck Dhoot is. 
> 
> Follow this link- http://tokikurp.tumblr.com/post/136491234173/who-is-this-dhoot-being-shipped-with-dobengal-xd
> 
> And you will learn who Dhoot is! And if you’re thinking this is something from the Sin Squad, then you’re right because it was. We regret nothing. This seriously started out as a joke and well...now we’re shipping them hardcore.

Rainy days meant slow days at the Sabertooth guild. No one was willing enough to go out into the cold rain to travel for a job. So many of the mages stayed at the guild and took advantage of the slow day to relax. Some members read, caught up with some of the other members, others trained in the gym and took a swim in the pool.

Sitting on the floor, Dobengal meditated on this rainy day. These types of days were the best days because the sound of the rain helped him to calm down and focus on his meditation. He tuned out the sounds of all his guild members: Orga's laugh, Sting's screaming, Minerva's order and the laughter of the other members.

"So I told the guy that there was no way in hell I was going to let him get away because not only were we fighting by a river and it was starting to get dark." Dobengal's ears picked up on a familiar voice. It was none other than Daniel, or as everyone called him, Dhoot. A strange nickname, but it's been with him ever since he joined the guild.

With the sound of the rain falling outside and the sound of Dhoot's voice close by, Dobengal was very relaxed and continued to meditate. All until a sudden memory flashed in his mind…and it wasn't a pleasant one.

**~Flashback~**

_With Sting taking over as guild master, he wanted everyone to start going on missions_ _ together _ _. The guild needed to learn teamwork and start looking out for one another. This was a huge change from what it used to be, everyone didn't look out for one another and everyone just went on solo jobs with the exception of Sting and Rogue. They had to go together because they were the Twin Dragons. Sting allowed everybody to go with anybody they wished._

_Dhoot walked up to Dobengal and asked if the ninja would be willing to go on a job with him. Of course, it was a little awkward because no one in Sabertooth had ever…done that before. Dobengal hesitated but agreed to take on the job with him. The job was a fairly easy. A group of thieves had been stealing from a nearby town and the mayor wanted them to be arrested so the people of his town could have their belongings back and feel safe again._

_It was_ _ supposed _ _to be an easy job. But it went downhill quickly._

_The group of thieves turned out to be bigger than either had expected it to be, a lot bigger. There were so many, at least twenty-five against two. Both fought as hard as they could, trying to work together as much as possible. But somehow, the two were separated during the fight, each about to handle the thieves all themselves._

_But a chilling scream sent chills down Dobengal's spine. The group he was dealing with stopped to see what had just happened and when Dobengal looked, his eyes widened. Dhoot was falling to the ground; one of the thieves held a claw in the air and on the claw was blood. Dhoot's blood. Dobengal just froze, he didn't know what to say or even do. He watched, as if in slow motion, Dhoot falling to the ground, blood pouring from what looked to be his head. As if something clicked in his mind, the Sabertooth Ninja rushed over and caught the mage before he hit the ground._

_"_ _Ah come on fellas! Let's get out of here before that other guy tries to take us all on." One of the thieves suggested as the thieves all laughed in agreement. Beginning to make their way away from the two mages._

_"_ _Yeah, there ain't no fucking point to just deal with one. We'd finish him in a heartbeat!"_

_"_ _And they say they're from Sabertooth? HA! Could have fooled me." Hearing those words, Dobengal glared up toward the group that was leaving. His eyes were narrowed, anger raising and his blood was boiling. He placed Dhoot gently on the ground before standing up. The Saber Ninja was breathing heavily as his anger grew and grew by the second. With a blink of an eye, Dobengal attacked the group of thieves._

_Slowly opening his eyes, Dhoot began to slowly wake up. Blinking as his eyes came into focus, he noticed that he wasn't outside anymore. He was inside._

_"_ _W-What?"_

_"_ _About time you woke up." A voice came. Dhoot looked over toward the voice and saw Dobengal sitting next to him._

_"_ _What happened? Where are- ah!" Touching his face, Dhoot felt a sharp pain on his face._

_"_ _Don't touch your face." Dobengal said as he put the mage's hand down. "You were cut in the face by one of the thieves during the job. You've been out ever since last night and it's just now turning noon."_

_"_ _Really? I've been out since last night and I was cut in the face?" Dhoot asked in shock as Dobengal gave a nod. "Damn…what about the thieves?"_

_"_ _I took care of them." Dobengal answered as he closed his eyes. "Let's just say…they got me very angry about what they were saying. But after I dealt with them, I got you to the nearest doctor so he could attend your wounds. He said the claw did not hit your eyes, but one was close. If you are well enough and can see clear, the doctor will allow us to return to Sabertooth."_

_"_ _Wow…uh, thanks Dobengal. Um this is going to get some time getting used to. Um you know, working with someone and them…actually caring if they're hurt or not."_

_"_ _It will take some time to get used to, but it's a good change." Dobengal answered as he gave a nod. "You're uh welcome, Daniel."_

**~End of flashback~**

That was over two years ago, but the memory was still fresh in Dobengal's mind. But someone laid in his lap, which took his mind off the memory. Opening one eye, he looked down and saw Dhoot's head in the Saber Ninja's lap. Smiling softly, Dobengal closed his eyes and continued to meditate. Dhoot was able to calm the ninja down and a moment like this was no different.

Placing his hands on the mage who laid in his lap, Dobengal rested his hands on Dhoot's forehead. Hearing the mage slowly breathe in and out made the ninja relax more than he already was. Days like these were Dobengal's favorite.


End file.
